


Le parchemin

by Leenaren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry est un idiot, M/M, One Shot, Ou pas ?, adultère
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenaren/pseuds/Leenaren
Summary: Harry découvre par hasard un drôle de parchemin sur lequel sont mis en scène Drago et Hermione de manière plutôt érotique. Depuis, il est persuadé que son petit-ami le trompe avec celle-ci...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Le parchemin

_« … doucement sa main et la guida entre ses jambes. Hermione se sentit frémir alors qu’elle palpait prudemment le sexe érigé entre ses doigts. Elle leva doucement les yeux et capta le sourire excité de Drago avant que celui-ci ne se penche sur elle pour l’entraîner dans un baiser brûlant, langoureux. La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit cri d’excitation alors qu’il se penchait sur elle, venait se caler entre ses jambes pour mieux frotter son… »_

Le cœur retourné, Harry préféra arrêter sa lecture là. Il repoussa le parchemin sur le bureau, écœuré et les lèvres tremblantes. À la recherche d’un parchemin vierge dans la maison, il était tombé sur… sur _ça_. Il ne savait pas comment le nommer. Curieux, Harry avait été attiré par la couleur légèrement rosée du parchemin et n’avait pu s’empêcher de lire ce qui y était inscrit, ne s’attendant à aucun moment à trouver un tel texte. Et maintenant qu’il avait commencé sa lecture, il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec les mots de tante Pétunia des années de cela : _« La curiosité est un vilain défaut, sale monstre ! Sois encore si curieux et tu le regretteras ! »_ Effectivement, maintenant il le regrettait. Il n’avait pas lu ça, il n’avait pas vu son petit-ami le tromper, non ?

Prudemment, comme pour confirmer que son esprit lui jouait un mauvais tour, il lut de nouveau.

_« … avec force alors que, cambrée contre son corps, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort._

_— Drago, oh, Drago… »_

Harry jeta le parchemin sur le bureau, comme brûlé. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle erratique, comme s’il avait couru un marathon, il n’en revenait pas. Drago. Et Hermione. Ensemble ? Il secoua fortement la tête.

— Non, c’est juste…

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l’objet du délit, qui semblait le narguer par sa simple existence. Il n’avait qu’à oublier son contenu, le condamner à l’exil au plus profond de son esprit. Toutefois… Elles revenaient sans cesse, inébranlables. Ces phrases, ces images qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir côtoyées. Ce n’était qu’un bout de papier, un écrit de piètre qualité sur un parchemin à la couleur douteuse. Une blague de mauvais goût. Rien de plus.

Fort de sa conclusion, Harry quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Comme si ce bout de texte – _cette_ _moisissure_ _! –_ pouvait être crédible. Il n’y croyait pas un instant. Drago ? Avoir une relation avec Hermione ? Balivernes. Conneries. Il regarda sa montre, descendant à la cuisine où le repas refroidissait sur la table, attendant les habitants. Presque 20 heures.

Et Drago n’était toujours pas là…

Pouvait-il…

Il secoua fortement la tête, se maudissant pour ces pensées idiotes puis s’assit de nouveau à table sans l’objet de sa recherche – tant pis pour le mémo, il devrait faire l’effort de se souvenir sans aide – et attendit, encore. Il était en retard. Inhabituellement en retard. Harry se tortilla quelques secondes sur la chaise, essayant de passer le sentiment de malaise qui le prenait alors que les minutes continuaient de s’écouler. Il devait sans doute encore travailler. Mais d’habitude il était toujours rentré à cette heure-ci, pourtant ? Peut-être des embouteillages sur la route ? Impossible, il transplanait directement de son apothicairerie jusqu’à devant la porte d’entrée. Alors, ce retard était incompréhensible. Complètement anormal. Sauf si… Les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillèrent.

_Oh_ _Merlin_...

Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit puis se ferma dans un claquement discret, suivit par le son de chaussures qu’on abandonne ainsi qu’un sac, puis une veste au crochet. Harry resta immobile alors que son petit-ami pénétrait dans la cuisine. Drago s’approcha tout en se massant la nuque alors qu’il se penchait pour embrasser Harry au coin des lèvres.

— Je suis rentré. Désolé du retard, mon cœur. J’ai mis du temps avant de finir une préparation, j’ai cru que je ne m’en sortirai pas, expliqua-t-il tout en s’asseyant face à son interlocuteur muet.

_Mon cœur_?

Harry lui répondit d’un sourire qu’il s’empêcha de crisper. Drago ne l’avait jamais appelé « mon cœur ». Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire d’excuse, presque coupable.

« C’est rien » fut la seule réponse que parvint à dire Harry sans sentir sa voix trembler. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Ce n’était pas possible autrement. Les mots qu’il avait lus sur le parchemin lui revinrent avec force alors que son petit-ami lui souriait, attaquant son repas, affamé comme s’il venait juste de faire une activité particulièrement épuisante. Le parchemin avait raison. Drago entretenait une relation avec Hermione.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fut plus qu’attentif au comportement de son petit-ami, à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre preuve qui pourrait le confondre. Il revenait tard, de plus en plus souvent, lui adressait parfois de petits regards qu’il croyait discrets, mais surtout, il lui donnait de plus en plus souvent ces petits surnoms affectifs. S’il n’y voyait pas la preuve de la culpabilité d’un adultère, Harry aurait été enchanté par une telle tournure. Des années après le début de leur relation, il désespérait de voir le fier et fort Drago Malefoy s’abaisser à donner des petits noms à son compagnon. Seulement voilà, maintenant, à chaque « mon amour » ou « chéri », Harry sentait son cœur se serrer. Il n’y avait droit que parce que Drago culpabilisait de le tromper avec sa meilleure amie. Une sorte de cadeau de consolation…

D’ailleurs, Harry n’arrivait plus à regarder Hermione dans les yeux. À chaque fois qu’il la croisait au ministère – quand il n’arrivait pas à l’éviter – il fixait son regard ailleurs puis rompait rapidement la discussion, la laissant plantée dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son contact, imaginant les mains de son amant sur elle, revoyant leur chairs se fondre l’une contre l’autre et entendait leurs gémissements. C’était plus fort que lui. Dès qu’il pensait à l’un ou à l’autre, il replongeait dans le tourment de sa découverte et souffrait. Et puis, une fois, alors qu’il la quittait, il avait surpris sur ses lèvres un petit sourire en coin, comme elle le faisait si bien quand elle savait une chose que tous les autres ignoraient. Harry avait failli pleurer ce jour-là mais s’était bien retenu : elle se moquait de lui en plus de coucher avec l’homme qu’il aimait.

Il était rentré chez lui, traînant les pieds, et s’était enroulé dans le plaid posé sur le canapé. Dans son esprit, le sourire d’Hermione brillait. Il la voyait toutes dents étincelantes, lui crier par son simple geste « Regarde-moi ! Regarde comme je jouis de te voler celui qui t’aime ! Vois comme je jouis rien qu’à repenser à ses assauts ! Comme je jubile à voir ton malheur ! », et il en avait pleuré, un peu, discrètement. Assez discrètement pour que Drago, rentrant du travail (ou plutôt de sa nouvelle infidélité) le croit malade, leurré par le tas de mouchoirs usagés sur le canapé. Il s’était inquiété et avait proposé à Harry de lui faire une tisane. Le brun avait accepté tout en retenant un nouveau sanglot devant cette nouvelle preuve accablante de culpabilité. Drago Malefoy ne faisait PAS la tisane.

Pourtant, ils faisaient encore l’amour – et c’était toujours un délice. Voire meilleur même. Harry ne savait pas si c’était par esprit de vengeance ou juste par désespoir, mais il essayait d’être plus performant qu’avant. Jamais le sexe n’avait été aussi bon entre les murs de leur maison. La couette, le canapé, et même très récemment, les marches d’escalier. Harry voulait montrer, rappeler à son petit-ami qu’il était là et surtout qu’il était un _super coup_. Il laissait Drago pantelant, qu’il soit dessus ou dessous, et lui imprimait un sourire ébahi coup sur coup. Et à chaque fois, il espérait que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier Hermione. Mais au contraire ! Drago redoublait de petits soins à son égard, lui brisant de plus en plus le cœur. C’était à n’y rien comprendre ! Il faisait tout pour être un petit-ami génial ! Mieux ! un amant du feu de Merlin ! Et lui continuait à aller jouer de la balançoire dans une sorcière ! Là, à moins de se faire creuser un vagin, Harry ne pouvait pas tenir la concurrence. Même en étant soumis, il était certain de ne plus suffire. En plus, il n’avait pas de poitrine ! Ça devait être ça, s’horrifiait-il, il n’avait pas assez de surface à peloter ! C’était même certain : quand il l’avait vu s’observer avec désespoir dans le grand miroir de la salle de bains, il avait eu ce regard… Oui. Il l’avait regardé comme s’il recherchait ce qui manquait chez Harry.

Le pire, peut-être, dans tout ça, c’était qu’il n’avait pas retouché au parchemin. Il n’était pas retourné dans le bureau du blond pour mettre définitivement la main dessus. Il avait peur. Peur de relire ces mots atroces qui lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il aurait pourtant dû y aller, attraper cette immondice rosâtre et le jeter au feu après l’avoir brandi sous le nez pointu de Drago. Mais non, Harry n’en avait pas trouvé le courage. Il subissait, toute fierté piétinée, et attendait le moment fatidique où son compagnon lui annoncerait qu’il le quittait pour parcourir le monde aux côtés de la douce, de la belle, de l’intelligente, de la féminine Hermione. Tout ce qu’il n’était pas. Il n’avait plus qu’à pleurer un peu plus fort, écrasé par cette supériorité évidente. Harry n’était pas de taille face à elle. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il avait perdu. Et cette pensée le détruisait doucement.

— Dis-moi…

Harry regarda son meilleur ami, légèrement inquiet par le ton qu’avait pris le roux. Ou alors, c’était ses mouvements gênés et son regard fuyant qui le dérangeaient.

— Quoi ?

— On se demandait… avec Hermione, on se demandait si tout allait bien en ce moment pour toi. Je veux dire, à la maison.

Le fait qu’Harry manque de lâcher sa tasse à ce moment-là ne sembla pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Ron, malgré sa vaine tentative de contrôler ses gestes à l’entente du nom redouté. Hermione… Le brun jeta un coup d’œil prudent à son ami, notant par là même que Ron avait l’air de ne rien savoir.

À cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Il ne savait rien.

Son meilleur ami de toujours était assis là devant lui, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus et ignorait tout de la trahison à laquelle finalement il était lui aussi soumis. Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu’il avait été égoïste : il n’était pas la seule victime dans cette histoire. Pendant ces quelques secondes où Ron se dit qu’il avait fait mouche, Harry chercha ses mots, hésita. Devait-il le dire à Ron ? N’était-ce pas son rôle que de lui dire que sa femme, celle qu’il aimait depuis de longues années déjà, le trompait sournoisement avec Drago ? Son estomac se serra davantage. Il ne pouvait pas dire, avouer à haute voix, que son petit-ami le laissait pour une femme. Et surtout, quelle femme ! Il reposa correctement la tasse alors que le roux continuait de le fixer.

— Tu n’as… jamais eu de doutes ?

Ron cligna des yeux, ne s’attendant pas à une telle question.

— Euh, douter, c’est-à-dire…

— Douter, avoir l’impression que quelque chose ne va pas… ou qu’on te _cache des choses_.

Cette fois-ci, Ron fronça les sourcils.

— Non, je ne…

— Eh bien, peut-être que là, tu devrais, commença Harry en se levant et en posant une mornille sur la table. Tu devrais… Oui. Tu devrais davantage observer He… Hermione, la surveiller un peu, fouiller…

— Harry, bon sang, mais de quoi est-ce que tu…

— Je dois y aller, le coupa-t-il tout en donnant une accolade de soutien au roux, incrédule. Prends soin de toi, Ron. Je serai là, d’accord ? Au revoir.

Et il le laissa là, stupéfait devant sa tasse et la chaise maintenant vide, avant qu’il n’ait le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ron cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois.

— Bordel, mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione. Harry l’avait nommée. Il allait donc lui demander.

Le brun rentra chez lui presque en courant. Une fois arrivé, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l’escalier et déboula dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur le lit. De tout son cœur, il espéra que Ron aille parler à sa femme et apprenne l’horrible traîtrise de leurs conjoints. Peut-être que lui serait capable de faire cesser tout cela ! Qu’Hermione se rende compte qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de prendre Drago à son meilleur ami, que Drago se rende enfin compte qu’Harry était tout ce qu’il lui fallait. Rien de plus.

La vie n’avait plus aucun sens.

Cette nuit, Drago n’était pas rentré.

Harry avait passé la nuit seul, au milieu de leur lit, yeux grands ouverts à fixer le plafond et l’oreille tendue pour compter les tic-tacs de l’horloge du salon. Cette fois, ça y était. C’était fini. Jamais Drago n’avait découché depuis leur emménagement trois ans plus tôt. Cette première absence annonçait la fin.

De fatigue, exténué par les larmes silencieuses sur ses joues et les pensées dépouillées de tout espoir, il ne s’endormit que quand les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent.

— Réveille-toi…

La caresse était légère sur sa joue, aérienne. Dans son sommeil, Harry frissonna, tourna un peu la tête vers cette main tendre pour mieux en apprécier la douceur. Des doigts froids mais agréables effleuraient sa joue, ses paupières closes et il lâcha un faible sourire, pas encore en phase de réveil total. Il baignait dans un état de bien-être qu’il n’avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps et s’en délectait. Harry sentit un léger baiser sur sa tempe puis sa mâchoire.

— Debout mon amour.

Mon amour… C’était si agréable quand Drago le réveillait ainsi, l’enveloppait dans toute son affection et lui montrait qu’il l’a…

Drago était en train de le réveiller.

_Drago était rentré_.

Cette simple pensée le fit instantanément sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se redressa soudainement dans les draps, la marque de l’oreiller imprimée sur la joue. Drago était effectivement là, assis à ses côtés, et souriait tendrement. Ou plutôt, il souriait sournoisement, comme s’il se moquait de lui, de le voir si endormi alors que lui avait pris son pied toute la nuit. Effaré – et encore perdu à cause de ce réveil si soudain – Harry se tourna vers lui.

C’était une blague ?

Apparemment pas aux yeux de Drago car celui-ci se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa doucement, comme s’il le pensait sincèrement. Harry le laissa faire, son cerveau cherchant une échappatoire à cette situation insoutenable.

— Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pu rentrer hier soir, des ennuis à la boutique.

À ces simples mots, combinés à la tendre caresse du nez de Drago contre sa joue, l’ancien Gryffondor se réveilla pour de bon et prit sa décision. Ce n’était plus possible. D’une main qu’il pensait ferme, il repoussa Drago. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, perturbé par cet arrêt brutal du câlin.

— Chéri ?

— Stop !

C’était un cri du cœur, il n’avait pu le retenir. Mais ça y est, il avait atteint sa limite. Drago le regarda comme s’il lui poussait une seconde tête. Il le fixa, curieux et même un peu blessé de sa réaction, effaré de s’être fait repousser ainsi. Ou plutôt ! Il le regardait comme s’il se rendait compte qu’Harry était au courant ! Celui-ci se leva vivement de son lit et mit de la distance entre lui et ce traître. De plus en plus perturbé de voir son petit-ami fuir le lit conjugal en caleçon à rayures de bon matin, Drago se leva à son tour.

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?

— Je peux pas continuer comme ça, je… je veux qu’on rompe !

Les yeux clairs de Drago s’écarquillèrent alors que la déclaration tombait comme un gobelin dans le chaudron. Comment ça, rompre ? Harry vit son visage perplexe, son expression figée alors qu’il avait lâché la bombe. Ça y est, Drago se rendait compte des conséquences de ses actes. Il voyait qu’il était allé trop loin, comme le prouvait sa tension. Intérieurement, malgré la douleur causée par la fatalité de la situation et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, Harry était ravi de sa réaction. Le blond ne niait même pas ! Il avait l’ascendant sur lui ! Décidé, il alla au placard s’habiller alors que, Drago, complètement dépassé par les événements, était paralysé. Ce ne fut seulement que quand Harry enfila ses chaussettes qu’il réagit – enfin.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m’as très bien entendu. – _chaussette droite_ – Je te quitte… Je ne peux – _chaussette gauche_ – pas continuer à supporter cette situation.

— Mais quelle situation ?! Harry ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

Drago s’approcha et empoigna rapidement son bras alors qu’Harry était sur le point de quitter la chambre. Le brun avait beau jouer les durs, il se retenait fortement de pleurer. Il avait cru que Drago serait soulagé d’une telle décision puisque lui-même était incapable de prendre les devants quant à la suite de leur relation. Harry abandonnait. Il laissait l’homme qu’il aimait rejoindre la femme de sa vie. Ravalant un sanglot, il arracha son bras à la prise de celui qu’il appellerait désormais son ex et quitta rapidement la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. Derrière lui, Drago ne fut pas en reste. Il lui courut presque après et le rattrapa alors que le brun prenait sa veste près de l’entrée. Il se plaça rapidement entre la porte et lui.

—Par Salazar, qu’est-ce qui te prend !

— Drago je…

— Rompre ?! l’interrompit le blond, furieux de l’attitude d’Harry. Comme ça, sans explications ?! Et de quoi tu parles !

— Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ton adultère !

Le mot était lâché, il résonnait dans le hall d’entrée comme une blague de mauvais goût qu’on aurait faite lors d’un enterrement. Éberlué, Drago le fixa, décidément perdu.

— Qu’est-ce que tu…

— Je suis au courant ! craqua Harry, haussant le ton alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Je le sais depuis des jours maintenant ! Toi, Hermione, vous deux ! Comment t’as pu me faire ça ? Comment t’as pu me faire ça avec _elle_ en plus ! Tais-toi ! continua-t-il alors que Drago commençait à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour se justifier maladroitement (ce que Harry ne voulait pas). Je l’ai lu ! Ton fichu parchemin dans ton bureau ! Et tes retards, et tes petits mots d’amour ! Tu peux te sentir coupable comme tu veux, essayer de te rattraper comme tu le peux avec ton amour faussé et ta tendresse forcée, je sais tout ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! finit-il par hurler alors que les yeux gris étaient écarquillés face au visage ravagé par la douleur.

Drago n’avait pas bougé, comme stupéfixié devant leur porte et devant les accusations de son petit-ami. Harry, le chemin bloqué, se souvint qu’il savait transplaner et disparut de la maison, laissant là les miettes piétinées de son cœur brisé.

— … et je l’ai planté là, dans le couloir, tétanisé parce que j’avais découvert le pot aux mandragores. Il avait pas fière allure. Mais c’est bien fait pour lui, c’est lui qui m’a trompé, c’est pas moi qui ai fauté. C’est sa faute, il m’a trompé, je l’ai quitté… Je l’ai quitté…

La phrase se conclut sur un sanglot qui cacha le fort soupir de son interlocuteur. Sept heures. Cela faisait seulement sept heures qu’Harry avait débarqué et Neville n’en pouvait déjà plus. Deux bouteilles de son vin d’orties y étaient déjà passées et c’était la vingt-cinquième ou vingt-sixième fois que le brun racontait « _l’effroyable histoire de Drago qui le trompait avec Hermione Weasley_ ».

Il se levait à peine quand Harry avait déboulé dans son salon sans s’annoncer puis s’était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant. Neville n’avait pas été capable de le repousser, trop surpris de voir son ami débarquer ainsi, les chaussettes dépareillées et sans chaussures. Entre ses sanglots et ses cris de désespoir, il avait compris que le jeune homme avait largué son amour, chose impensable ! Il l’avait donc assis dans le canapé et était allé lui préparer une bonne tasse de thé. Laquelle avait suffi au départ, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry demande plus fort pour « _oublier cet imbécile adultère amateur de poitrines déjà mariées_ , _traître et corrupteur de meilleures amies »_. Patiemment, et encore un peu dans le coltar, Neville l’avait encouragé à expliquer toute l’histoire depuis le début. À la première version, il s’était insurgé devant une telle situation et avait été clairement déçu par le comportement d’Hermione, qu’il croyait définitivement irréprochable. La seconde fois où Harry avait raconté ses tracas, des doutes avaient commencé à apparaître. Harry n’avait rien vu, n’avait que parlé de ces preuves… qu’étaient les mots doux et les retards de Drago. Dès la troisième narration, Neville avait compris qu’Harry était _peut_ - _être_ allé trop loin… Un parchemin. Il en était arrivé là parce qu’il avait _lu_ sur un _parchemin rose_ une scène de sexe entre les deux personnes. Neville ne savait pas pourquoi une telle chose se trouvait dans le bureau du blond mais une chose était claire : ce n’était en aucun cas une preuve d’adultère, encore moins dans le cas d’un homme gay à priori. Il avait bien tenté de le dire à Harry, de lui faire comprendre que c’était peut-être présumer de beaucoup de choses à partir d’un écrit, mais la réponse de son invité avait été claire et nette : Drago le trompait, c’était sûr et certain !

Parce que c’était écrit dans le parchemin, parce qu’il rentrait tard, et puis, surtout parce qu’il lui disait des mots doux.

Face à lui, Harry but une nouvelle rasade de vin d’ortie sans se rendre compte que la boisson n’avait de vin que le nom. Il paraissait anéanti mais surtout enfermé dans son monde, entêté et pris dans sa paranoïa. Neville hésita. S’il essayait de faire comprendre une nouvelle fois comprendre au brun qu’il avait sans-doute été trop hâtif dans ses conclusions, il s’exposait à un renfermement de son ami, et surtout à une vingt-septième tirade sur « _la triste histoire où Harry croit en son amour aveuglément et où tout le monde rit de lui, surtout son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie_ ». Et ça, Neville ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Décidé à agir, il se leva du canapé où il était coincé depuis le début de la journée. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, bouteille à la main.

— Tu vas où ?

— Je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Mais sers-toi de nouveau si tu n’as plus de vin, il y en a encore dans le placard » n’hésita-t-il pas à répondre, décidément trop fatigué par le brun pour continuer à agir en parfait Gryffondor, ami loyal et dévoué.

— T’es un vrai ami toi, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire, presque ému aux larmes malgré son état de non-ébriété. J’ai bien fait de venir chez toi. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi, que tu me soutiendrais.

Neville lui répondit d’un sourire et sortit du salon. Si seulement il savait.

Neville était un vrai amour de le laisser rester chez lui, maintenant qu’il se retrouvait sans toit. En quittant la maison le matin, il n’avait pris ni sa baguette ni ses chaussures, n’avait plus rien ni d’endroit où aller. Il n’avait pas pu se réfugier chez Ron sachant que sa femme se trouverait là elle aussi et qu’il ne voulait définitivement pas la voir. Maintenant qu’il avait quitté Drago, il était convaincu que celui-ci foncerait chez son amante pour l’avertir qu’ils pouvaient enfin s’aimer au grand jour. Il virerait Ron de chez lui et le roux, malheureux à son tour en se rendant compte de la perfidie de sa femme, débarquerait lui aussi chez Neville pour trouver du réconfort. Ils pleureraient chacun sur l’épaule de l’autre et dénigreraient ceux qui avaient un jour fait battre leur cœur. Ils boiraient encore un peu de ce délicieux vin d’ortie de Neville pour s’enivrer et ils finiraient, poussés par l’alcool, à se consoler l’un l’autre en…

Harry secoua vivement la tête et regarda méchamment sa bouteille. Ce vin lui faisait penser n’importe quoi, il était beaucoup trop fort pour qu’il songe à des choses pareilles ! Mais il était bon. C’était déjà une petite consolation, se dit le jeune homme en soupirant puis en essuyant une nouvelle fois ses larmes bien qu’elles eussent séché depuis longtemps. Distraitement, il regarda autour de lui, détailla la décoration simple de l’appartement. Il n’avait pas chronométré, mais il lui semblait que Neville était parti depuis un petit moment déjà. Est-ce qu’il allait bien ? Avait-il fait un malaise dans la salle de bains ? Harry se décida à poser sa bouteille et à se lever pour s’assurer de la santé de son ami.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour l’appeler qu’un tourbillon se forma devant lui et le plaqua sur le canapé.

— Et maintenant tu bouges plus, imbécile !

Le tourbillon avait la voix et la poigne de Drago. Non, c’était Drago qui le maintenait sur le canapé.

_Drago_ _!_

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se voyant ainsi dominé et essaya de se soustraire à la prise, complètement effaré que le blond ait surgi de nulle part devant lui.

— Lâche-moi !

— Tu ne bouges pas ! On va s’expliquer toi et moi !

— C’est bon, tu l’as ?

Le brun tourna si vivement la tête que sa nuque craqua et que ses lunettes manquèrent de décoller de son visage. Neville se tenait sur le pas de la porte, ennuyé. La lumière se fit instantanément dans l’esprit d’Harry. Il l’avait appelé ! Le traître ! Il croyait être le seul Gryffondor à tendances Serpentardes !

— Je l’ai. Merci pour l’appel.

— De rien, je vous laisse une heure. Essayez juste de rien casser. Ou de pas laisser de tâches.

Neville parut lui-même dégoûté par ses paroles et préféra faire demi-tour. Il attrapa ses clés et quitta l’appartement, laissant le couple en tête à tête. Harry n’en revenait pas. Lui qui avait décidé d’aller chez un ami Gryffondor fidèle pour être sûr qu’on ne le dénoncerait pas, il était servi ! Il essaya de nouveau de se libérer de la prise de Drago.

— J’ai plus rien à te dire, lâche-moi !

— Sérieusement Harry ? Un _parchemin_?

— Oui, un parchemin ! Avec toi en train de t’envoyer Hermione !

— Et parce que tu l’as _lu_ , tu as cru que je te trompais.

Bon, dit comme ça, ça ne faisait pas sérieux, ça faisait même carrément paranoïaque. Mais Harry était sûr d’avoir raison. Il y avait les signes ! Il adressa un regard noir à son ex, essayant de ne pas se noyer de nouveau dans ses yeux clairs, de ne plus craquer pour lui.

— Tu me trompes, je le sais !

— Et comment ?

Drago le poussa tranquillement dans le canapé et s’assit sur lui pour l’empêcher de bouger davantage. Harry ne pouvait pas transplaner sous peine de l’entraîner avec lui, ce qui ne changerait strictement rien quant à leur situation. Certes ils ne seraient plus sur un canapé, mais Drago serait toujours là. Ce qui ne l’arrangeait pas vraiment. Alors ok ! Résolu à faire admettre au blond que son inconscience avait entraîné la ruine de leur couple, il accepta de lui faire part de ses preuves irréfutables.

— Tu rentres de plus en plus tard à la maison, t’es avec elle !

— Je reste tard parce que j’ai des potions à faire en plus, imbécile. Nous sommes en pleine période de gastroentérites et Sainte-Mangouste a passé une grosse commande. Hermione et Ron aussi m’en ont demandé.

— Hermione ! Tu avoues que tu la vois le soir ! s’écria Harry.

Drago se pinça l’arête du nez pour ne pas lui enfoncer la tête sous un coussin.

— Avec Ron je viens de te dire.

— Ne me mens pas ! Elle aussi m’a prouvé votre liaison ! s’entêta Harry. Elle me regarde bizarrement, je l’ai même vue sourire dans mon dos ! continua-t-il sans se rendre compte de l’aberration de ses propos.

— Elle te regarde bizarrement parce qu’elle te prépare une surprise.

— Comme me dire qu’elle couche avec toi ? répondit le brun amèrement. « Salut Harry ! Dis, je me fais défoncer tous les soirs par ton mec, au fait, t’avais remarqué ce grain de beauté tout près de sa… »

— Elle est enceinte imbécile ! Et elle voudra que tu sois le parrain ! explosa Drago.

Harry se figea et fixa son amant, incrédule. Non, là, c’était trop énorme…

— J’y crois pas…

— C’est pour ça qu’elle passait tous les soirs au magasin, elle préfère que ce soit moi qui prépare les potions, elle a confiance, confia Drago, soulagé qu’Harry se soit calmé.

— T’as mis Hermione enceinte… gémit Harry, la voix tremblante et de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux.

Il allait le tuer. Lui faire bouffer ses lunettes puis le défenestrer. Peut-être que le choc de son crâne contre les pavés allait le réveiller. Drago lui adressa un regard entre la colère et la pitié.

— RONALD a mis Hermione enceinte et ILS voudraient que TU sois le parrain, bougre de Gryffondor à la cervelle atrophiée !

— Mais…

Ce n’était pas possible, cette histoire ne collait pas avec tout le reste. Hermione ? Enceinte ? Et ce petit sourire, c’était parce qu’ils allaient…

— Mais pourquoi elle me l’a pas dit plus tôt ! Et j’ai vu Ron, et ils m’ont rien dit non plus !

— Je te rappelle qu’avant ta crise de paranoïa aiguë nous étions censés manger avec eux ce soir. Bien que je me demande pourquoi ils choisissent un tel débile pour parrain.

— Ça colle pas ! s’entêta Harry, persuadé que l’excuse était trop énorme pour justifier les mystères autour de sa meilleure amie. Et pourquoi TOI, tu serais au courant avant MOI ?

— Potions, nausées… Ça rentre, là, ou j’ai besoin de te le graver sur le front à côté de ta balafre ? lâcha Drago de sa voix traînante, comme il ne l’avait plus fait depuis des années.

Oh. D’accord. Ok. Hermione était enceinte et elle voulait lui faire une surprise. Ça expliquait _peut-être_ le petit sourire, les regards en coin et tout ça. Harry voulait bien l’admettre. Mais ce n’était pas tout ! Alors il avança son second argument.

— Tu me donnes de petits noms !

— Et ?... commença Drago, incertain quant au cheminement qu’avait fait l’esprit de son imbécile de petit-ami.

— Tu ne m’as jamais donné de surnom affectif, répondit Harry en levant le nez malgré sa position horizontale, fier de son argument. Drago Malefoy ne donne pas de petits noms d’amour sauf s’il a quelque chose à se reprocher !

D’accord, Drago comprenait l’argument, aussi débile qu’il soit. S’armant de patience, il entreprit de répondre à l’accusation.

— Harry, depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ?

— Trop longtemps pour que tu me trompes comme ça !

— Harry, reprit-il en priant tous les fondateurs devant une telle tête de mule, ça fait quatre ans qu’on est ensemble.

— Je sais que ça fait quatre ans ! Justement, du jour au lendemain, les « mon cœur », « mon amour », c’est un peu trop gros pour que ça ne cache rien !

— Je te signale que ça va faire quatre ans justement que tu me tannes sur ça parce que je n’en utilise pas !

Ah bon ?

— Alors oui, c’est soudain, mais voilà, ça y est ! lâcha Drago en lui enfonçant son doigt dans le torse, au niveau du cœur. Au bout de quatre ans, j’arrive enfin à te donner de petits noms d’amour ! À me convaincre que non seulement ça te fait plaisir, mais en plus que j’aime ça ! Et maintenant que je le fais, monsieur pense que c’est parce que je le trompe !

Maintenant que Drago le mentionnait, il était peut-être vrai qu’Harry en parlait régulièrement… À vrai dire, avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, il appelait Drago « chéri », parfois même « mon cœur », et lâchait régulièrement quelques sous-entendus comme quoi le blond pouvait lui aussi utiliser ces mots en retour… Harry était troublé. Alors Drago l’appelait ainsi parce qu’il avait _franchi le pas_ ? Parce qu’il avait appris à et enfin osé montrer son attachement par les mots normaux dans tout couple ? Regardant son petit-ami dans les yeux, il essaya de déceler la moindre parcelle de culpabilité ou même de tromperie. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela, juste une étincelle d’agacement, soulignée par le sourcil levé. Et si Drago disait vrai, cela signifiait qu’il avait sur-réagi, qu’en fait ces mots qu’il croyait signe de culpabilité étaient juste d’amour. Il hésita.

— Mais… D’accord… donc… les surnoms…

— Tu me les demandes sans cesse depuis des années, Harry, et tu me les dis. Alors j’ai peut-être mis du temps, mais j’y arrive maintenant, mon cœur.

La voix du blond était calme malgré sa retenue certaine. L’acceptation se fit dans le cœur d’Harry. Drago l’aimait, et il lui donnait enfin ce qu’il avait toujours voulu rajouter à leur couple. Il faillit sourire, mais se souvint subitement de la raison de départ à tous ses doutes.

— Le parchemin !

— Quoi le parchemin, encore ? répondit Drago, blasé et bras croisés.

— Ce foutu parchemin ! Celui qui… Oui ! Ce parchemin-là ! cria-t-il alors que l’ancien Serpentard sortait l’objet du crime de sa poche. Tu m’as trompé avec elle est tout est là-dedans ! Tous vos ébats !

— Tu veux dire, ce jouet ? lâcha le blond, mine de rien.

— Oui ! Ce j… Hein ?

Harry se stoppa alors que, dépité, Drago secouait le papier rosâtre au-dessus de son visage.

— Tu veux dire que parce que tu as lu une scène de sexe torride entre Hermione et moi, entre une _femme_ et moi, je te trompe ? Alors qu’on est ensemble depuis des années et surtout que je suis _gay_ depuis toujours ?

Le brun hésita. Il se sentait mal à l’aise, comme si le fait d’entendre son propre argument dans la bouche de son amant lui ôtait toute crédibilité. L’esprit troublé et sa conviction ébranlée, il regarda le parchemin agité au-dessus de lui.

— Mais dedans…

— Il y avait une scène torride oui.

— Tu l’avoues !

— Je n’ai jamais nié qu’elle y était, répondit simplement Drago en cessant de secouer le morceau de papier. Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que je te trompe.

— Si tu l’as écrite, c’est que tu y penses, enchaîna Harry, de mauvaise foi, et surtout se sentant comme empêtré dans un bourbier. Si tu me trompais pas, tu n’aurais jamais écrit ça.

— Sauf que je ne l’ai pas écrit.

Cette fois-ci, on tournait à la farce. Harry, devant le calme de Drago, avait l’esprit totalement perturbé.

— Mais…

— Un jouet. Un gadget Weasley & Weasley.

Weasley &… Oh. OH !

— Tu veux dire… commença Harry, de plus en plus hésitant alors qu’il entrevoyait enfin la situation dans laquelle il s’était mis tout seul, comme un grand.

— Une sacré invention qu’ils ont cru bon de m’envoyer pour me prouver que oui, leur gamme pour adulte pourrait faire un malheur. Tu te souviens peut-être de cette conversation ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu’à présent il se souvenait avec clarté de cette soirée. Invités tous deux chez les jumeaux pour une « partie d’enfer entre jeunes et sans parents » avec les autres Weasley juniors et leurs amis de Gryffondor et Serpentard, les hôtes avaient commencé à réaliser une étude de marché en plein apéritif. Selon eux, la gamme Farces et Attrapes était maintenant bien développée et il était temps d’attaquer un autre secteur d’activités : les jouets érotiques. Beaucoup avaient ri, certains autres avaient été gênés, surtout quand les jumeaux avaient commencé à leur demander précisément quels étaient leurs besoins et leurs doléances dans ce domaine. Puis petit à petit l’ambiance avait commencé à se détendre et s’était organisé le concours de celui qui avait l’idée la plus farfelue. Seamus avait proposé une plume qui trouverait les zones érogènes, Blaise avait renchéri sur une potion émoustillante, Luna avait parlé d’un parchemin à fantasmes. À ses paroles, Fred et George avaient paru particulièrement intéressés. Hermione, ayant laissé tomber son côté coincé pour la soirée, avait suggéré que, peut-être, ce parchemin pourrait servir à produire de la littérature érotique – même bourrée et à propos de cul, Hermione parlait de livres. Si Charlie avait paru enthousiaste quant à l’usage qu’on pourrait faire d’un tel objet, Drago, lui, s’était montré sceptique.

« Vous ne parviendrez jamais à créer un produit qui peut me faire croire à du sexe entre deux personnes lambda » avait-il lâché de manière suffisante. Harry s’était même gentiment moqué de lui en sous-entendant qu’il avait peur qu’on n’utilise son nom dans une production pareille…

Et c’est à cette pensée-là qu’Harry sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller et le sang quitter son visage. Toujours aussi bien assis sur lui, Drago lut la compréhension puis l’effroi s’installer dans le regard de son amant. Bien qu’il ne le montrât pas, il était soulagé qu’Harry saisisse enfin ce qui se passait et à quel point sa réaction avait été démesurée.

— Donc… commença prudemment le brun alors qu’il mesurait l’ampleur de son idiotie. En fait, ce parchemin… C’est…

— Un prototype de leur nouvelle invention, particulièrement redoutable et efficace je dois dire, compléta Drago. Selon la notice qu’ils m’ont glissée avec le parchemin et qui était posée _à côté_ quand tu as été fouiller dans mon bureau, il suffit d’inscrire deux noms pour voir un texte très détaillé apparaître. Et bien sûr, comme tu me sais _parfaitement_ et _irrémédiablement_ attiré par les hommes, j’ai testé avec le nom d’une personne que je suis certain de ne jamais toucher de ma vie… Mais ça, tu l’as compris dès que tu as lu le parchemin, non ? conclut-il avec ironie et cachant bien mal sa colère.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il s’était complètement planté. Sa panique en imaginant son petit-ami avec une autre l’avait fait quelque peu dérailler… Juste un peu… Bon, ok, il avait complètement psychoté sur ça. Il avait accusé à tort son petit-ami, s’était monté tout un film autour de ce couple – maintenant qu’il y pensait avec l’esprit clair – totalement improbable. Il avait déprimé, médit sur Drago et Hermione, et pire, il avait largué le blond. Harry chercha ses mots pour rattraper sa bêtise. Ou au moins se faire pardonner.

— Je… désolé ? ne parvint-il qu’à sortir pitoyablement.

Au-dessus de lui, Drago lui adressa un sourire carnassier et revanchard.

— « Désolé ? » C’est tout ce que tu parviens à dire ? Tu m’accuses de te tromper, tu me largues sans me donner d’explications, tu me fais tout un film sur un parchemin que tu as lu dans _mon_ bureau sans me demander l’autorisation ? Et tu ne parviens qu’à me dire « désolé » ?

Le brun se tortilla sous lui, particulièrement mal à l’aise. Drago n’avait pas l’air de vouloir bouger. Au mieux donnait-il l’impression de vouloir l’égorger sur place.

— Mais… on est toujours ensemble, hein ? demanda Harry d’une toute petite voix.

— On est toujours ensemble.

Il se détendit légèrement, pas trop toutefois. Il tenta prudemment :

— Tu m’aimes toujours ?...

— Oui Harry, je t’aime toujours.

S’autorisant un soupir de soulagement, Harry sourit à son petit-ami. Sourire qui se figea alors qu’il se rendit compte que c’était trop facile. Il connaissait Drago. Et là, il était sûr de ne pas se fourvoyer : Drago ne laisserait pas passer ça sans se venger. Le blond se pencha légèrement jusqu’à ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas quitté son sourire, et cela fit frissonner Harry jusqu’au fond de son être – et pas de désir pour une fois.

— Oui Harry on est toujours ensemble, et je t’aime toujours, imbécile. Mais tu vas me le payer. Et fort, crois-moi.

L’ancien Gryffondor gémit de désespoir en même temps que de plaisir alors que Drago plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser vorace. Non, il n’allait pas s’en sortir comme ça, il en était certain.

Et cette fois, ce n’était pas parce qu’il l’avait lu dans un parchemin.

Son crâne frappa contre le bois dans un bruit sourd. C’était la troisième fois que ça arrivait mais ça n’inquiéta pas l’autre personne outre-mesure. Harry respira profondément puis releva la tête pour continuer sa tâche. Mais à peine eut-il lu quelques mots qu’il gémit de désespoir, le cœur soulevé par une nausée qui menaçait de le faire vomir à tout instant. C’était une véritable torture, juste impossible !

— Drago, je peux plus, je ne…

Un sourcil à peine levé par-dessus un journal suffit à le faire taire et à lui faire rebaisser le nez vers sa lecture.

« _… vers le sexe imposant. Les lèvres d’Argus s’étirèrent en un fin sourire de délectation alors que sa langue rosée sortit, prête à lécher l’épais membre dressé et frémissant devant son visage. Rubeus lâcha un cri guttural alors qu’il sentit l’appendice mouillé glisser autour de son… »_

Harry lâcha de nouveau le parchemin en se frappant la tête plusieurs fois d’affilée contre la table basse. Il sentait déjà la bile lui remonter dans la gorge tellement les mots qu’il lisait l’écœuraient. À côté de lui, dans son fauteuil, Drago ricana puis tourna la page de son journal. Harry s’était douté qu’il payerait sa paranoïa et ses accusations, mais il avait largement sous-estimé le caractère Serpentard de son amant ! C’était déjà la troisième scène de sexe qu’il parcourait et il n’avait plus qu’une envie : s’arracher les yeux. Peut-être qu’au moins, une fois aveugle, il n’aurait plus à lire les torrides aventures d’Ombrage et de Firenze, ni de Maugrey et Flitwick, ni même ce délicieux Rusard/Hagrid que Drago venait de lui soumettre. Ou alors le blond se débrouillerait pour que les jumeaux inventent un système auditif pour les malvoyants. À la simple idée d’un gadget audio pour fantasmes, Harry pâlit et se mit à trembler. Ce parchemin était diabolique. Drago sembla se rendre compte de son malaise et il baissa son journal.

— Finis celui-ci, mon cœur.

— Et après, je suis pardonné ? gémit piteusement Harry.

Bon prince, Drago lui répondit par un sourire et reprit la Gazette.

— Je sais pas, je suis sûr que lire une partie entre Buck, un gobelin et Gilderoy Lockhart pourrait définitivement te guérir de ta stupidité.

Seul un nouveau bruit de tête contre la table lui répondit.


End file.
